There You'll Be
by Fearia
Summary: Logan's thoughts turn to Max as he takes a trip down memory lane. Takes place after the season finale. AND I DO KNOW THAT MAX IS NOT DEAD, OK?? All my friends say i should write a humorfic, but i just cant!


Title-There You'll Be

Title-There You'll Be

Author-Fearia

Summary-Read it before you open this thing for crying out loud!!!!!!

Rating-PG

Disclaimer-I do not own and did not create Dark Angel. I just have claimed Zack, Krit, Ben, and Bling as my own!!! Drea has Logan, hehehehe!!!! Neither of us own or created the characters, we just have crushes!!!

Logan looked out on the city of Seattle with tear filled eyes. Just being here made him cry, because this is where she came to clear her head. He was normally afraid of heights, but this time it was different. Max was dead, a day after they had confessed their true feelings. He could barely keep back the sobs that came when he thought about her. Her own clone had killed her. But before that day, they had protected each other and told everyone that they were "just friends". But he knew, as well as Max did, that they cared for each other much more than that. The best day of his life had been the day she dropped in on him and stole the black cat. That had changed his life forever. From being a cold, meaningless life, to one where he could help a girl in need.

When I think back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I think back on these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

All of the missions he made her do were to help save the world, but he never wanted to put her life on the line. Sacrifices were needed, but not Max. He drew a line right there. He loved her, with his whole heart. Every time he told Bling they had just a really good friendship, he longed to tell him about his feelings, but a crusader can't feel love, it's almost like it's beyond them. It took a lot to tell her, but he was glad he did. If she didn't know before she died, she would never know.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

Logan went inside the space needle and saw dents along the walls. He then remembered the fight she had gotten in, in here. He began crying again and received very strange looks from someone else who came up here to clear their mind. 

You showed how it feels

To feel the sky beneath my reach

And I always will remember

All the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

Logan made his way home and sat at his computer. He saw the table that Max had given him a blood transfusion that night. A new set of tears came down his face. The exoskeleton creaked and groaned with every step. He tried to get as far away from the things that reminded him of Max. He decided to go back to his computer, but saw the Manticore file in the corner. Yet again, he cried.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

He wiped the trail of tears off his face. "Why am I crying???" Logan thought. "Men don't cry! But I do…LOGAN, snap out of this! Max is gone, get over it! You can still save the world, just don't get attached to any more of your partners. Keep relationships purely professional…yeah…don't experience the world you are trying to save," Logan thought bitterly. If it wasn't for Max, he would never have the will to walk again. She brought something good out in him. A love he had never felt before, not even with Val. And now she was gone, the best thing in his life was gone! His source of strength and light was Max, and now he had no strength or light, he was just a gloomy soul.

'Cause I always saw in you my light

My strength

And I wanna thank you know for all the ways

You were right there for me

Bling, Logan's physical therapist, opened the door using his own key and saw Logan crying at his computer. "Logan!" Bling cried. "Are you okay?"

Logan felt himself turn red at the fact that Bling had seen him cry. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Logan said slowly. "Just thinking about Max again."

Bling rubbed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay…Didn't you say that guy Lydecker said that they could help her?"

Logan nodded. "But that guy is a sleezebag. He doesn't care about her, she's just a soldier to him."

Bling just sat by Logan silently. He could not do anything but be there for his friend. He had just lost his best, and one of the only friends he had.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you

For all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

Second DA fic, third fanfic, second fanfic. So please, R&R. Flames will be used to make dinner!! HAHA, take that flamers!! Well, buh bye!


End file.
